


Sofa fun

by Bakir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/pseuds/Bakir
Summary: Dean and Cas have adult fun on a sofa





	Sofa fun

The hunt was finally over, and now it was time for some much needed relaxation after the grueling task. The pair dropped onto a sofa seconds after getting back inside thier home.  
Castiel as habbit began to call out to Sam once they were settled..but then remembered his friend had gone off to do some important work with Jack himself just before they had left. He took in a breath and leaned up against the sofa, as he extended out his arm to wrap it around Dean. Dean furrowed his brows.

"Dude..I dont need to be cuddled."

Castiel smirked. "True but you know you love it."

Dean didnt seem like he could retaliate that so he opted to lean in closer, embraced by that strong arm. He took in a breath. It was relaxing, not as if he would ever admit that of course. Castiel although had all the confirmation he needed..Dean should really control his sighs if he wanted it kept secret. 

"Hey Dean?"

Dean mumbled, his face burried against the shoulder of Dean's shoulder, in response slipped his hand down to Dean's waistband, slipping a hand to grip against his bare ass. Now this got the angel to respond. His face burned red, and he sat up quickly.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

"Sorry Dean I'll stop." 

Castiel began to slip his hand back out but just as his finger tips were about leave he felt Dean's hand on his.

"Well I...Never said to stop."

Castiel smirked and sat up against the sofa as he pulled Dean up onto his lap, one hand slipping off his jeans while the other held onto the back of his head as he leaned in for a kiss. Dean grasped onto his angel's trench coat as pressed against him, moaning deeply into the kiss. Castiel slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth only adding to the hunter's moan while his hand tugged away those pesky pants. 

"Dean..My jeans.." Castiel urged him between breaths in the kiss. 

Dean rolled his eyes but the heat was more intense in his thinking. He reluctently broke the kiss so he could scoot away just enough to make room for unbuttoning and pulling down Castiel's pants. He licked his own lips, trying hard not to blush more than he already was.

"Mind if I have a ride Sunshine?"

"I'd be offended if you didnt."

Castiel gripped onto Dean's hips, thier errect cocks rubbing againt each other as Dean was pulled onto his angel's lap. With just enough angle so he could slip his own shaft inside that lusty hole. 

Both men shivered in delight, Dean's nails dug into those shoulders as he slowly sat down, feeling his walls hug around that thick cock as he dipped his head to nuzzle the nape of Castiel's neck. He felt melted in pleassure. Cas began to buck his hips upward. Moaning out with each thrust. And in his lust raised a hand to slap Dean's ass. While he wrapped his hand around Dean's hot cock. 

As expected Dean moaned out, his cock leaking pre over Castiel's hard shaft, and rolled himself to aid in the thrusts as he ran his tongue up to his angel's lips. 

"Cas..please deeper."

He gladly obliged, his blush buring in his features. He Slammed upwards to get in far as he could  inside his hunter. They both cried out feeling the moment build up inside them. 

"Dean..I..I'm gonna cum."

"M...Me too." 

They both held onto each other tight. Eyes shut tight as a wave of sticky seed exploded from both sides. Dean let out another relaxed breath, brushing a hand through Castiel's messy dark hair. Cas laid back, relaxed now with Dean collasped ontop of him. They would stay there together, snuggled up until morning.

 

 


End file.
